


Blame It On The Alcohol

by MuppetBoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Rough Sex, Smut, They have the sex, Top Draco, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Harry Potter, no ragrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuppetBoot/pseuds/MuppetBoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the local muggle club to drown away his problems but he gets interrupted when none other than Draco Malfoy shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it.

Harry made his way into the local muggle club in London with nothing but getting drunk on his mind. He intends to drink away his problems and forget about being "the chosen one" for a little while. He can't help but wonder what would life would be like if he wasn't. Maybe then he could have a normal life, one without girls swooning over him and one where he doesn't have the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulder.

He sits down at the bar and orders a shot of whiskey, then downs it in one gulp. It was going to be a long night. 

*An hour and a half later*

Harry downed another shot and then made his way onto the dance floor. He wanted to grind on some random guy and just forget. An attractive man gestured him over and Harry thought, "Perfect."

Harry got behind the young stranger who was surprisingly shorter than him. They moved together to the fast-paced song and Harry let all of his problems slip away. 

When the next song came on he felt a presence behind him. The stranger leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Fancy seeing you here Potter."

Harry gasped as he recognized the voice talking seductively in his ear, "Malfoy."

"The one and only."

Harry knew that it was wrong and that he defiantly should not be grinding into Draco but, it just felt so good, so right. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and in return he placed his hands securely on Harry's hips. Together they moved to the beat forgetting about the world around them. 

Draco moved his head into the crook of Harry's neck, his tongue darted out and licked his neck where the blood ran hot. Draco sucked at Harry's soft spot causing him to moan. His mouth just felt so good. When Draco pulled his mouth away Harry turned around rubbing their members together making both of them moan. 

Then Harry looked into Draco's eyes and kissed him. Harry had never experienced a kiss with this much passion; not with Ginny or Cho any girl for that matter. Only this beautiful blonde boy could cause the tingling moving across his skin. Draco sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it lightly asking for entrence which Harry granted. His tongue invaded his mouth exploring every inch of of his mouth. From there the kiss just got heavier and was just a mixture of tongue and teeth. 

When Harry ran of of breath he pulled away and gasped,"Bathroom, now!"

Draco smirked in response and pulled Harry into the men's bathroom, dragging him into the handicap stall. The blonde haired boy shoved Harry ruffly against the wall and proceeded to kiss Harry hungrily. 

"Draco, I just want you inside me already,"he smirked at Harry and said, "As you wish."

Draco reached down and undid Harry's pants, pulling them off along with his boxers and shoes. Harry was already hard, leaking pre-cum all over his head. He leaned down and licked the little bit of cum off his cock making Harry throw his head back in pleasure. 

Draco stood back up and put two fingers in front of Harry's mouth, whispering, "Suck." Harry swirled his tongue around Draco's long fingers coating them in saliva. 

"Enough," he pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth and moved his fingers down to Harry's hot entrance. He moved one finger into his hole, slowly building up momentum. When Harry got used to one finger, Draco added another and started scissoring him open.

"Come on Draco, just get on with it," Harry whined, "I just want you inside me."

"Impatient are we?" Draco smirked.

"Oh shut it."

Draco pulled his fingers out of his hole and lined his cock up with Harry's newly opened hole. 

"You sure you want this Potter?"

"Just fuck me, please," Harry whimpered. 

Malfoy kissed Harry passionately and thrust his length into Harry to the hilt. Harry gasped and a few tears escaped so Draco kissed them away. 

"Shh, it's okay. It will feel good soon." You could sat what you want abut Draco but Harry knew in that moment that, no matter how wrong it was, that he was in love with the beautiful man in front of him. 

When Harry finally adjusted to the intrusion he told Draco, "Move."

Draco pecked his lips once more and then slowly moved pulled out of Harry just to slam back in. The blond-haired boy created a slow rhythm and Harry's pain slowly turned into pleasure.

"Wrap you legs around me Harry," Draco whispered in his ear. 

Harry did as he asked so his calfs rested on Draco's lower back. This time when he thrusted into Harry he hit his prostate causing Harry to moan uncontrollably. 

Draco smiled and said, "Found it."

He continued pounding into Harry continually hitting his spot.

"Draco...I'm gonna, I'm gonna...ahhhh."

"Let go."

Harry let out a moan and came all over their chests. Feeling Harry's hole spasm around his dick, Draco came inside Harry, his movements becoming less precise.

Draco let his head fall into the crook of Harry's neck. He slowly pulled out of Harry and they both just listened to each other breathe for the next several seconds.

"Draco?"

"I think I kind of love you."

Draco smiled and whispered, "I think I kind of love you too."

They re-dressed and headed back out of the bathroom. They had reached the decision to go back to the wizarding world but not the same as before. Now they were together and nothing could stop them; not the ridicule or the hate or the judgmental people of the world because they had each other. Now, forever binded was the boy who lived and the boy who had no choice.


End file.
